


Something Worthwhile

by annabeth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Consensual Underage Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sibling Incest, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 23:19:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth/pseuds/annabeth
Summary: It's just an angsty vignette about Ron and Ginny having a sexual encounter.





	Something Worthwhile

**Author's Note:**

> Throwing up some super old stuff on AO3, including my only forays into Harry Potter fandom. There are about 3 Ron/Ginny fics and one unfinished Sirius/Harry that I SHOULD have finished, because I liked it...

She thinks of a thousand things in a matter of seconds, and none of them involve Ron or his fingers or what his fingers are doing to _her_ as they thrust inwards and out. He is creating her with his fingers, shaping her out of light and shadows, and she realises her eyes are closed, and _no wonder it’s so dark_ , and so she opens them. Ron is breathing erratically, and his hands are slick with sweat-- _no, it’s just you,_ \--and Ginny can’t seem to concentrate on any one thing, not even the crack that winds its way across the ceiling, or the sound of her breath pounding against her ears. Her hips jerk, and his finger slides ever more deeply inside, and she sighs, a whispery breath of air that disturbs Ron’s bangs. It’s not as if she hasn’t asked for this, not like she didn’t look at Ron earnestly and beg him to make of her something worthwhile, something special. So he does, with his fingers and his tongue, which touches her lips hesitantly, and she realises her eyes are closed again.

His hands are slowly killing her, even as they bring her closer and closer to something she’s only read about. She wants his kisses, yet she is afraid. She opens her eyes again and reaches up, twines her hand around the back of Ron’s neck, pulls him down to kiss her again. She will be made perfect, brought forth anew in the beauty of her brother--she will fade into his image, swallowed by his fiery hair and personality, until there is nothing left but a hull, and empty shell that can only be filled by this, _this_ , this soft sexy oh-so-wrong sensation of Ron’s fingers fucking her, of his tongue tapping against her teeth, his _cock_ pressed against her hipbone. He breathes so heavily, and it washes over her skin, and maybe she can be made clean by this strange act, and Ron pauses, looks up into her eyes.

“Am I hurting you, Ginny?” he asks, and she shakes her head. No, of course he isn’t. She asked for this. He speeds up his rhythm, fucking her so hard with his blunt nailed fingers. And something inside her winds up and lets loose, and her hips buck, and she _cries out_ but Ron covers her mouth with his other hand, and her body feels so funny and tight, and it throbs against her will, and it feels so fucking beautiful she can’t believe it’s real, so she finds her cheeks are wet and her thighs are wet, and Ron’s fingers are dripping with something that he cautiously puts into his mouth, tasting, tasting...

She sighs, lays back, her spine hot against damp sheets. Ron lets himself fall onto his side, curled around her body. Her cheeks are so wet. And Ron--Ron pumps his fingers around his hard cock, and she turns her head to watch, and he bites his lower lip fiercely and comes over his fingers, and then Ginny acts without thought, flipping herself to the side and licking up and down that softening strange part of him, cleaning him with her tongue. He sighs. Around them the air seems stifling hot, and Ginny wonders if she is even still real. 

In his image she has fallen short. She does not measure up, she will have to try harder. Next time, he will not find her lacking, she will be perfect, and when it is over, he will breathe life into her, make her real.

She will be real.

end.


End file.
